Rainbow Troops
by yasnoglazz
Summary: (AU) Kagami Taiga, the heir of Kagami corp. is finally free from his boring and strict life in U.S. after he moves to Japan where he's going to live with 6 personal 'servants'. Yaoi (boyxboy). Various pairing, including GOMkaga, Aokaga, slight Midotaka and more! Rated M for swearing (and smut on the later chapter)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first published fan fiction. Please read and review~**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke is not mine!**

* * *

He never knows his life could be any more annoying than this. Kagami Taiga stands in his living room, with six unknown males standing in front of him. Suddenly, he recalls what his father said before leaving US.

"Listen, Taiga. I'm sorry if I kept this as secret for years, but this is just to protect you. Okay?" He's ready to enter the check in gate, before his father started talking while his mother's nowhere to be seen, probably having some important meeting somewhere.

"Speak clearly, old man. It's not like you're going to let me stay in someone's house with unknown people… wait. What's with your face? No… don't tell me… you… you promised!"

"I'm very impressed with your sharp mind, Taiga. It must be from your mother. Sure, I told you I wouldn't object if you're going to live in Japan, and I said you wouldn't stay in our relative's house. But…"

"But what? Explain, old man!" Thinking every possible outcome from the conversation.

"So, years before you were born, I helped some friends and they owe me their life. Because I have to stay in US, they don't have a chance to pay me back. After I told them my son's going to Japan to finish his study, they convinced me to serve you. I promised to my friends and to your mother, that when you're going back to Japan, you're going to stay in my house with their… children as your private… umm… servant." He cleared his throat, selecting the right words so his stupid but adorable son won't notice.

"Oh. Well, that's not as bad as I thought. So why did you keep it as a secret? I'm going to stay in your house with pretty girls as my maid, right? Thought I'm going to spend my whole high school life with some random dudes."

"Maids…? Oh! Ye-yeah, sure! Hahahaha! That's right, son! So, enjoy your stay in Japan! Just call me if you have any problem, okay?" Again, his father avoids his eye contact.

Kagami only shrug as he entered the check in gate. He swears there's something weird with his old man.

Maybe the maids are not good looking, or maybe they're old, but Kagami couldn't care less. He's going to live in a new country, all by himself, with a private house and personal maid. He stares blankly to an empty space, he can't divert his mind from the word 'maid'. He hoped, from the bottom of his heart, that they'd be pretty.

* * *

Kagami Tatsuo is the head of Kagami Corporation, one of the biggest trading company in North America and Europe. As the head of big corporation, he cannot let anything slipped from his surveillance. Including his family. With his wife as his secretary, he hires the best bodyguard and best teacher to guard and guide his only son and soon to be heir, Taiga.

But since last month, the situation is not going well in US, afraid to risk his son's safety, he planned to transfer Taiga to Japan. As he watches his son (with some bodyguard, disguised as civilians) enters the gate, he leaves the airport. Hoping everything will be all right.

Kagami Taiga is supposed to be a normal teenager. He's 16, but for all his life, he never tastes freedom. Everyday, every hour, every second in his life, he's always accompanied by some of his father's bodyguard or tutor. Of course, even inside the plane, he can still see Taro and Jiro, two of his private bodyguard disguising as businessman.

After a long flight, he finally arrives at the house, glancing over his shoulder, as he nods at the two bodyguards, signaling them to leave.

He summoned his courage to open the door, face blushing while his mind filled with pretty maids. "He-hello?" He creaked the door open, eyes searching for movement. "Hey! The new master's coming!" He could hear a voice on the back of the house. But wait… something's wrong with the voice he heard earlier.

* * *

Kagami Tatsuo's phone rang in the middle of meeting. Everyone present aware that it must be related to his son. Tatsuo always cares for Taiga and his wife, so they won't say a word.

"Hello, Tai-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SUPPOSED TO MEAN, OLD MAN?" They shocked as Taiga's voice echoes the meeting room.

"Hey, hey, calm down, son… it's not like I'm lying to you…"

"What do you mean you're not lying? You left me with… what? Six talking skittles!" Kagami Taiga's enraged voice ringing in his ears.

"What are you calling skittles? Idiot!" Another voice, deeper but with the same annoyed tune could be heard.

"Skittles? Where? I want candies~"

"He's not talking about candy, Murasakibara. He's trying to mock us."

Two more voices, almost inaudible on the background, thanks to the shouting and cursing from Kagami and some other man.

"Oh good, someone smart enough to understand irony. Dad! Hey dad! Are you listening?" Kagami's voice is clearly heard from the speaker. "You never mentioned something about living together with some idiots!"

Kagami Tatsuo couldn't even answer.

"Wha? Who are you calling idiot? Aho!"

"Now, now, Kagamicchi~ don't fight. You're going to be fine with us~" Again, another male, now with cheerful tone.

"Kagami-kun, your voice is too loud. I'm afraid your father will have a massive heart attack with those voice." A calmer, and softer voice trying to take care of the situation. But unfortunately, it only makes his son scream even louder.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!" Maybe he dropped his phone, because after that there's no other sound but people talking, and recognizes his son's voice on the background, swearing and cursing.

"Hello, Mr. Kagami, sir." A firm and charismatic voice now could be heard from the speaker.

"Ah, Akashi isn't it? I'm sorry if my son gives you a headache." He smiles, finally someone calm enough to let him explain the situation.

"I think I have to apologize to my son, as I left him without any clue that all of you are males. It must be hard for you, but please be patient with him. He might be an idiot, but he's a very good kid."

"We will do our best, sir. It's our pleasure to pay out our father's debt. Although I couldn't stay in the same house with them, due to my work, but I will make sure Taiga's in a good hand."

"I know, your father told me that. Oh, and Akashi? I hope you're kind enough not to let Taiga know about… you know… that." His voice sounds concern. Of course, when his son's safety is on risk, he couldn't help but worry.

"Don't worry, sir. As I said, your son is in a good hand. They're trained and very professional. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to explain some things to my new master." Akashi ends up the call with a smile. Now let's get down to business, shall we?

* * *

**So how was it? Sorry for grammatical and spelling error, English is not my native language.**

**Any critics and ideas will be very much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**On to the next chapter! Whew… this chapter's plot is rather slow, sorry~!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke is not mine**

* * *

"Now explain, what are you guys doing in my house? And where's the maid?" Kagami pants, out of breath as his anger subsides. He glares to each of the guys in front of him, each person with different hair color, representing rainbows, or skittles in Kagami's mind.

"What nonsense," the green giant, with a bandaged left hand lifts up his glasses, "we are not your butler, let alone maids. And I thought you know this trifle fact from your father, Kagami? This is too troublesome. I should've follow Oha-Asa's suggestion to not come near Leo today."

"He only told me there'd be personal _servant._ So explain, what and who the hell are you guys!" He knew he should've interrogated his stupid father before leaving.

"Who's you're calling stupid, you idiot?" A tall, dark blue haired, and tanned male looks as pissed as him. "I thought my master's going to be a beautiful, big breasted lady. Not some loud-mouthed idiot!"

"You… watch your mouth!"

"Now, now, Aomine-kun, you should not enrage your own master. Greetings, Kagami-kun. Please pardon him, he's just a hot blooded teenager who doesn't have enough brain to think with." A light blue haired, small teenager bowed to him politely. He's the one who made him startled earlier, as his presence feels unnoticed.

"Uhh.. yeah… wait… oi! What are you doing with my bags! Leave it alone!" Now the frustrated redhead screams to the purple headed giant, who currently searching something inside his bag.

"I'm looking for sweets~ you're talking too loud, and it makes me hungry~ nee nee, give me candy~" Kagami groaned, his energy suddenly left his body.

Kagami felt exhausted with this sudden commotion. Not to mention he's just out from the plane few hours, and a heavy jet lag hits his body.

"I'm sorry for the wait, Master Taiga." A bright, red hair, much brighter than his hair sits in front of him with a stiff manner. "I am Akashi Seijuuro, the head butler, and these are my subordinates, who will be serving you during your stay in Japan. This is Kuroko Tetsuya, whom will be your classmate as well. Next to him is Kise Ryota, he's currently working as a model, but don't worry. He's eager to serve you. Beside him is Midorima Shintaro, he might sometimes says harsh things, but believe me. He's gentle and honest. The tallest man here is Murasakibara Atsushi. He loves sweets, and harmless, as long as you provide him his daily dose of sweets. And the last is Aomine Daiki, I'm sure you'll be great friends with him, considering his attitude is somewhat similar with you."

Akashi's long introduction doesn't help Kagami with his shock. He's still trying to grope the information. So it means, they'll be living together, on the same roof starting now? Suddenly his body screams in pain. He needs some sleep.

"Uhh… yeah. I think I just need some rest. Perhaps this is just some weird dream and tomorrow all of you will be gone." He swayed his body and drags his legs to his bedroom.

"I'll help you, Kagamicchi~" the cheerful blonde chirped happily as he leads his master to the master bedroom.

"Kagamicchi? Who the hell is that?" Frowned, he stares the cheerful blonde.

"It's your name, Kagamicchi~ it sounds cute, just like you!"

"Cute? I-I'm not cute!" He starts blushing furiously, not used with the compliment, if it counts as one.

The sight of their master blushing really caught their heart. Kise's right. He IS cute. Aware with the sudden attention from his them, Kagami ran straight to his room. This is going to be hard, he thought as he throw himself to the mattress, ready to drifts to sleep.

* * *

He woke up with a sore throat, his body heavy and something brushed against his skin. "What the hell?!" A certain tanned male laying almost naked on his right, on his left is a giant green haired male. He tries to sit, only to realize that there's an annoying blonde sleeping on top of his body. He could see some purple and light blue head lying beside his thigh.

"Get up! Shoo! Shoo! All of you!" With all his might, he finally able to wakes up the entire rainbow headed male.

"I thought I'm supposed to have my own room? How come you guys piling up beside me?" He couldn't hide his blush as he slowly conscious that some of them don't have clothes on.

"Heh. You like it, don't you?" A smirk escapes Aomine's lips, as he leans closer to Kagami.

"NOO! Go away, bastard! You're too close!" Kagami can't hide his red cheeks and ears.

"No! Don't touch him, Aominecchi~ he's fragile!" Kise clings to him, hugs him tight as if the blonde afraid someone's going to steal his pillow away.

"Kise-kun, don't hug him like that, I thought you said he's fragile," Kuroko seems comfortable lying on top of Kagami's thigh.

"Eeeeh~ But he's so warm and cuddly…" Kise reluctantly releases his hug.

"Why are you guys here anyway? I didn't remember asking you to sleep with me!"

"You didn't, but maybe someday you will," Aomine trails his finger on Kagami's cheek, leaving the said man blushing and cursing softly while hiding his now reddened face.

"But Kagachin will be alone in this big big room by himself~" Murasakibara rubs his eye as a yawn escapes his mouth.

"It's not like we like it, Akashi told us to," Midorima search for his glasses as Kagami trying his best not to look at their almost naked body. Sure, he grew up in US and in summer, all the people wearing very short piece of clothing and he's getting used to it. But in this situation, they're too close to comfort.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to watch this morning's Oha-Asa," he gets up quickly, and sits in front of the TV immediately.

"Okay, sure. Do whatever you like in someone else's house. You don't even need to put a clothes on, just walk around naked all day!"

"Oh okay if you said so," Aomine starts stripping his pants, showing a dark blue boxer underneath. Kagami couldn't help but blush.

"NO! It's not a suggestion! Put your pants back on, Ahomine!"

"You told me to get naked and now you want me to put it back on? And who the hell you calling Ahomine? Bakagami!"

"Ugh… enough with this! I'm hungry, just prepare some food or cook for me!" Kagami sits on his bed, all the commotion makes him hungry. "Now, what's for breakfast?" His stomach roaring in protest, the last time he ever ate was at the airport, and it seems ages ago. At least for Kagami.

"Oh, we'll just call some delivery. What do you want to eat, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko gets up and flipping his cellphone, searching for the nearest restaurant.

"What? Delivery? No, no. I think it'd be better if I eat some home made cooking. So, who will cook?"

"What's that? So you're a high-class kid from a rich family who can't eat common food? We're not a cook, you know!" Aomine pissed off with his request, joining Murasakibara and Kise on the bed.

"No, I ate fast food all the time, so I'm just thinking, uhh… it's been a while since I eat homemade food with lots of people. Won't it be fun?" He flashes a pure smile, which shutters their heart. They don't have a heart to say that none of them can cook.

Kuroko looks at his friends, they all nod in agreement. For the sake of Kagami's smile, they're determined to cook.

* * *

"What's with this ruckus? Tetsuya, would you explain to me?" Akashi sighs as horribly messy living room with five grown up males covered with flour, eggs, and other suspicious substances.

"Can't you see? We're cooking!" Aomine wipes his forehead, only to make it tainted with more flours.

"And which of this action could be explained as cooking?" Akashi's eyes grew cold, while the other, still trying their best to make something.

"I'm sorry, Akachin~ but Kagachin wants to eat home cooked meal…" At least Murasakibara managed to made some pancakes. Kagami is standing by the door, looks guilty for making them do something impossible.

"No, I'm sorry, I thought you guys know how to cook. Sorry, Akashi… I'll make something for you instead." Kagami scratches his head, as Kise throw away some dough to the sink and Midorima busy protecting his sheep plushy, which appeared to be his lucky item for today from the mess.

"You… can cook?" Aomine asks, while wiping a strand of sweat from his forehead.

"Yeah, maybe it's not really good, since I'm the only one who eat them all the time. But at least it's edible." Kagami mix a handful of flour with eggs while preparing the pan and put some oil inside.

"Oh, and put the pancakes on the table, please. I'll make some syrup." Murasakibara nods as his nose whiff a delicious smell from the batter on Kagami's hand.

"Kagachin~ make some sweets~" he snuck up behind his back, peeking at the bowl.

"Of course. Aomine, hand me some bacon. Oh and Akashi, I hope you haven't eat your breakfast yet." Kagami is good with multitasking, they must agree. While ordering them, he still manages to swiftly mixing, frying and chopping.

"Now, please take out some plates and sit down. Ah, the syrup's boiled, here you go!"

They amazed at the view on the table. Luxurious, mouth-watering breakfast waiting to be eaten. Even Akashi couldn't help but agree at the sight.

"This… this is better than delivery! Kagamicchi is a genius~" Kise chirped happily as he scoop a mouthful of mashed potato. Midorima nods, he slips a rare smile as his mouth munching some omelet.

"This is sweet~ I love Kagachin~"

"You really can cook, huh? I was scared we'll be poisoned or something, but damn, this is good!" Aomine gobbles up some bacon, his mouth busily munching and talking at the same time.

"I must agree. This is as good as a five stared restaurant," Akashi picks up a small portion of porridge, while Kuroko sipping a cup of hot chocolate, a faintest smile craved on his lips.

"Uhh… thanks… I guess?" Kagami couldn't hide his embarrassment as mountains of compliment headed towards him.

"This is the first time someone eat my food, so I was afraid about the taste. And I guess eating with a lot of people is much better than eating alone…" He gazes at the pile of food on his plate. He always has a big appetite, especially after a long flight yesterday.

"You never eat with your family, Kagami-kun?"

"Almost never. You know, my father is a very busy man, and my mother helps him with his works. I seldom eat with them. Back in US, I went to private school, so you can say I don't have a lot of friend. Eating with a lot of people sure is fun~" an innocent, happy smile on his face is enough to make the entire house radiated with happiness. They don't know a smile could be this dangerous.

After finishing breakfast, Kagami follows Akashi to the living room while the others washing the dishes and cleaning the mess they made earlier.

"So, what's up, Akashi? Are there any message from my dad or something?"

"Yes, and as you know, Mr. Kagami wants you to enroll Teiko high school. It's a public school, and not too far from here, so you can reach it by foot."

Akashi takes out some papers from his bag, explaining the rules and basic information about the school.

"Don't worry, as Tetsuya will be your classmate. I believe this is the first time you're registered at a public school, am I right?" Kagami's eyes sparkles with excitement. Akashi chuckles, for someone who spent his life inside the house and surrounded by bodyguards, this must be a whole new world for him.

"Hey, all of you are going to the same school, right? It's going to be fun! Right, Akashi?"

A faint frown formed on Akashi's face, but less than a second the frown is all gone. He promised not to mention anything unnecessary to this pure, angelic teenager in front of him.

"Sure. Although I'll be on the same class with Atsushi and Shintaro, while Ryota and Daiki will be on the other class."

"Oh I don't mind. At least we can eat lunch together, right?"

"What's so great with going to school? You know we have to study and do homework, right, stupid?" Aomine lazily flipping some magazine while the other sitting beside Akashi.

"I told you not to call me stupid, idiot!"

"Who's you're calling idiot, thick head?"

"Thick head? What the hell is that? You… don't deserve my cooking! Spit it out!" Kagami stands and grabs Aomine's shirt.

"See? You don't even know what thickheaded means. Who's the idiot here? And yeah, I'll give you back your breakfast. Let me take a dump first!"

"You… gross! Ugh… don't come near me, my clothes will smells like shit." Kagami instantly let go Aomine's shirt, hand pinching his nose.

"Haaa? I haven't took a dump yet, you fool!" Aomine, pissed off with Kagami's attitude towards him grabs his shirt, while the opposite male keep his distance.

"Stop! This is my favorite t-shirt! You'll ruin it with your shit!"

Amused with their childish argument, Kuroko looks at Akashi, waiting for his order. Sure, he said their personality are similar, but they never thought it would be this entertaining to watch them argues.

"Enough with the games, Daiki. Don't flirt with Taiga. He's your master, put that inside your mind."

"Flirt? Me? With this idiot?"

"You- I thought I made myself clear not to call me idiot!"

"Okay. I apologize. Stupid. There, satisfied?"

"Ha! You finally apologize to me! Wait… what you said? I'm not stupid, idiot!"

"Taiga, Daiki. Stop your quarrel now. Akashi glares at them. Even when they're finally silent, they still exchanging daggers through their eyes.

"Anyway, I'll be leaving now, I have to sort things. Tetsuya, Atsushi, make sure our master won't sleep with a bruise on his face. Shintaro, whack Daiki's head if his stubbornness and stupidity put Taiga in harm."

Kagami held his breath. For a small man like Akashi, he sure knows how to make everyone obeys his command. Even Aomine can't say a word.

* * *

"Hello? It's confirmed. The son of Tatsuo is going to enter Teiko high this year. Don't worry. I'll exterminate him. Even if he's surrounded by bodyguards, they're no more than children."

* * *

**Thanks for the favs and review :***

**EclipseKuran****: that's a nice idea! I can use it on another story, perhaps… :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: blood, dead body and a glimpse of new character~!**

**Wow, two chapters in one day. I'm trying to write some action, but it's not as good as I thought. Hahaha…**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke is not mine, and I guess you all know it already…**

* * *

His first day at school going smoothly, even some seniors asks him to join club activities. This is exactly the school life he's been dreaming on. He noticed that nobody knows who he really is. In US, his life is always on danger, knowing his father is a man behind powerful corporation, while his mother acting as his secretary and his right hand woman, makes a lot of people targeting him. He spent his life behind closed door, surrounded by bodyguards and surveillance cameras. He thought he couldn't live a normal life until his mother finally sent him to Japan.

It's been a while since he talked with people. Normal people, not some black suited man with dark sunglasses or people from his father's office. He smiles as Kuroko approach him.

"What's on your mind, Kagami-kun?"

"Oh, nothing… it's just… I'm just happy I can have normal life. Back in US, I only have private teachers, and obviously I don't have any friend around my age. Maybe you don't know yet, but my father is the head of some prestigious company, so my life is always at risk. I can't even go to airport without escort."

Kagami cringes, while Kuroko nods. Of course he knew. That's why they're assigned for this job. But it seems his father didn't say anything about their identity, and Akashi told them before not to let Kagami know about their job. It will freak him out. So Kuroko choose not to say anything, although he's a bit worried about him.

"Say, how about going to fast food restaurant after this, Kuroko? Invite Kise as well, he said he's free after school," a grin from Kagami eases Kuroko's mind, as he nod with acceptance.

Mountains of burgers amazed them. They know Kagami is a heavy eater, but 37 burgers? Seriously?

"You're going to become a fat, bald and old man, Kagamicchi…" Kise says, as he watch the young man in front of him unwrapping some burgers in one hand and shoving it inside his mouth with the other hand.

"I'm the type of person who won't gain a weight even if I ate an elephant."

"You will put up some weight if you're not having any exercise, and you're not supposed to eat an elephant, Kagami-kun. They're endangered species." Kuroko take a sip on his vanilla shake, his voice swallowed by the sound of Kagami unwrapping burgers.

"I do sport in my spare time. Do some of you know basketball? Can we play it sometime?" The sound of Kagami munching and slurping his cola somehow make them impossible to translate his speech. But they do catch up some words. Basketball.

"I'm sure Aominecchi play basketball while he's in middle school, he's pretty good with it. And sure, Kagamicchi. We can play with you~" Kise back on his usual self after recovering from his shock seeing Kagami with piles of food.

"Great! I think I'm gonna like living here, you know. You're all very kind to me, even if I'm just a stranger. So… thanks~ I guess?" He smiles sheepishly, trying to hide his blush by scratching his face.

"Ka-Kagamicchi~~ I won't leave you alone! I promise I'll bring you happiness!" Kise stumbles while trying to hug Kagami. While Kagami tries to fight his embarrassment and Kise's hug, Kuroko glances at his cellphone. A new message appears on his screen.

From: Midorima-kun

Subject: Found one

Go home. We found a rat at school. They're after him.

* * *

"Kise-kun, Kagami-kun, we have to go home." Kuroko gets up from his seat, leaving empty cups on his tray.

"What? I thought we're going to wait for the other here?" Kagami finishes his last burger, looking at Kise and Kuroko. Their face darkens, and Kagami knew that face. It's the face his bodyguard always make if there's something unexpected going to happen. Could they be his new bodyguard? Nah… they're on the same age with him, so it can't be.

Right?

"Ahahaha… looks like they're going to wait us at home. Right, Kurokocchi?"

"Yes. Let's hurry, it's already dark outside."

"All right, I'll make them dinner instead. Fastfood restaurant won't go anywhere, right?" Kagami still makes a cheerful smile, without knowing danger spying on him.

* * *

"Just talk. I know you've been spying on Kagachin…"

"I don't know your sign, but I guess today is not your lucky day. Before we do anything to harm you, spill it out."

Surrounded by two giants should put everyone on their knees. But the man they're talking with didn't shed a sweat. He wears Teiko's uniform, but his unnaturally vicious expression differs him from other student. Murasakibara is playing with his snacks rather than eating them, and Midorima takes off his glasses. The man in front of them is standing between school's outer wall and the two giants.

"As if, freaking monsters!" He managed to slips between them, before Murasakibara's hand grabs his collar and stops him.

"Gaaaahh! Get off me!"

"No one can hurt Kagachin… I'll crush you!" The usual lazy eye expression in Murasakibara's face disappeared, his eyes filled with anger.

"There's no way you can pass us, you fool. The only thing holds us back from killing you is because Kagami's not injured nor suspicious with your action, although you're incapable to be called as a spy."

"You think I'm the only one here? Heh. Think again. Even if I die now, our men will crush you with his hand. I may not capable as a spy, but at least I can make you scream in pain!" He freed his hand from Murasakibara, pushing the purple head back a few steps. While they're still surprised with his sudden movement, Midorima caught a glance of a knife.

"Murasakibara! Watch out!" Midorima's reflect put him between the knife and Murasakibara, before a sound of bullet hitting flesh and came from their opponent.

"That was close. I'll thank him for saving us later, but now we lost our first source of information. Also, my uniform is ruined by this rat's blood. Takao must pay for this mess." Midorima put his glasses back on and took out a green handkerchief from his pocket to clean spots of blood on his cheek.

"Yes, yes. Sorry for that, Shin-chan!" A cheerful voice shouted from above them.

"You could hear that? What, beside hawk eye, you have a bat ears now? And don't call me stupid names!" Midorima startled as he heard a reply from the rooftop.

"Midochin~ my snack's ruined~ ew, it's all soggy with blood…" Murasakibara crouched beside the spy, blood gushing from his body.

"Must I tell you not to touch them, Murasakibara? You can buy it anytime, and it's just a mere snack. You must thank your luck it's not you laying down there. Now let's put this dead thing somewhere so the teacher won't suspect a thing."

"Roger~"

* * *

**Anyway, thanks for the favs, follows and review! :**

**And for ****kurami1110: thanks for the review~ it's mainly GOM/Kagami, but there'll be a twist on the later chapters. I hope you're okay with it :9**


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm home~" Kagami removes his shoes as Kise and Kuroko make sure it's save inside. Of course, they did it in discreet, not wanting to scare the redhead.

"What should I make for dinner? Hey, Kuroko, do they have favorite food or something? But there's not much choice left…" He asks while observing the content inside their refrigerator. They haven't done any grocery shopping since his arrival, so there's nothing much left for variety.

"I think anything goes, Kagami-kun. Aomine-kun is not a picky eater, although he loves teriyaki burger and won't shut up until you give it to him. Midorima-kun would probably eat according to his lucky food for the day or red bean soup; depends on his moods, while Akashi-kun would love tofu soup, and Murasakibara-kun will pick some snacks and prefer something sweet instead. I would probably eat anything as long as you have vanilla shake. How about you, Kise-kun?"

"Oh, I'm really into healthy food right now, so maybe no greasy fast food for me, Kagamicchi. It's bad for your skin. I'd like to have an onion gratin soup, with salad as a side dish."

"And why did you describe that as 'anything goes'? All of you are picky eaters!" Kagami grumbles under his breath, his hands scrambling through the refrigerator.

As Kuroko and Kise finished scanning the whole house, Aomine enters the house.

"I'm back. Whatcha doing?" Aomine abruptly puts his head on Kagami's shoulder while the redhead clicking his tongue, clearly annoyed with Aomine's behavior.

"Just sit down, will you? I'm trying to prepare something for you to eat. And stay away from me, you're too close!" Kagami swat Aomine's hand, a blush forming on his cheek and neck.

"Give me teriyaki burger! I don't want any pickles and onions in it, just teriyaki chicken and burger buns. Oh and some ketchup with mustard!" Man, his stomach is grumbling. He hadn't eaten anything after school, thanks to the bastard who ruins their peaceful school days.

"Hey, we don't have enough ingredients down here!"

"Then do something with it! You're a great cook, aren't you? Look inside. We still have chicken breast and eggs. You can just whip it up to a teriyaki!" He said while sits beside Kuroko.

"Aomine-kun, that's not really nice. Besides, why are you even here? I thought you're with Akashi-kun?"

"Who wants to be left alone with Akashi for more than one hour? And I'm hungry… damn that Akashi for making me wait!"

"Stop whining! I know all of you are hungry, so be patient and wait for me to finish, okay? I'll make you a teriyaki burger only for today." Kagami replies from the kitchen, followed by a satisfied smile forming on Aomine's lips.

"You sure looks happy, Aominecchi~"

"Not really. It's just a common sense, I don't want a grown man cry because I refuse his meal." He tries not looking exited, but the smell of Kagami's delicious food makes his stomach growl.

"Reaaalyy?" Kise nudge his elbow, Aomine grumbles under his breath as his stomach rumbling in protest. What's with this blonde? Why do he and the others keep on teasing him whenever he's talking with the big dumb redhead?

"Akashi-kun and the other will be here in a minute, they haven't discovered their identity yet, and told us to keep an eye on Kagami-kun and wait for them." Kuroko put down his cellphone, his eyebrow crooks. If even Akashi couldn't find out who their enemies are, they must be dangerous. He thought.

"I see… But we didn't notice anything wrong on the way back, so I guess they haven't figure out where Kagamicchi live yet, which is good."

"Speaking of which, where is Kagami-kun?"

"Are you serious, Kurokocchi? He's cooking, in the kitch…en…" Their eyes widened, as they realized Kagami isn't there.

"Shit. Akashi will deep fry my ass." Aomine stands up, despite his tanned skin, his face looks pale.

Kise quickly scan the entire house, while Kuroko pick up his phone and call Akashi.

"Akashi-kun? It seems that Kagami-kun went out. He won't be too far, I presume. I'm very sorry to let him slip like that. Yes, I understand. Kise-kun, Aomine-kun and I will wait…"

"Uhh… Kurokocchi? I think we have a problem…" Kise's voice shudders, as he and Kuroko see the front door wide open and Aomine is nowhere to be seen.

"Akashi-kun? I think… we have another problem here…"

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU IDIOT!" Aomine pants, out of breath as he drags Kagami with his right hand. His left hand typing, informing them that he found Kagami, unharmed.

"I just went to buy some vegetables. I noticed that there's not much ingredients left. Hey, let go of my hand! It hurts, asshole!"

"Did you just realized you put yourself on danger? If you went out unnoticed like that, I don't care what's going to happen with you. It's your own fault, idiot!"

"What did I do? I just went out to buy something, not planting a bomb or murder someone!"

"You… dense motherfucker! Now come with me and stop going out by yourself ever again!"

"What are you? My bodyguard or something?" Aomine stopped dragging Kagami. He's an idiot, sure, but an idiot with sharp intuition.

"Akashi will explain to you later. Now shut the fuck up and be a good boy, will you?"

* * *

When they arrived, the rest of them already sits in the living room, their eyes glaring at Kagami and Aomine, as if they just pleaded guilty and going to be executed within a minute.

"Why did you wander alone by yourself at night? Do you know your action could harm your life? I know you're stupid, but I never thought you could be this… this…" Midorima looks dangerously mad, while Kise doesn't flash his usual smile. Murasakibara only stares at his snacks, hands folded. Even Kuroko looks mad at him. Can someone explain what the hell's going on? Kagami screams inside his mind.

"It's fine, Shintaro. Daiki. You should wait for my command. Your action is very dangerous, what if you encountered some enemies along the way? You didn't bring anything to protect yourself or Taiga. As for you, Taiga, this is half our fault. We didn't explain anything to you," Akashi with his usual manner sits on the middle, letting Aomine and Kagami sits on the opposite couch.

"Akashi-kun? I thought we promised not to say anything…"

"I know, Tetsuya, but it's not fair if he knows nothing about us."

"Will you explain already? Why are you staring at me like I'm a murderer or something?" Kagami place his grocery on top of the table.

"I'm sorry Taiga, we promised to your father not to tell you, but I think you have to know that your life is on danger here, and we're here to protect you."

"You… what? I thought you have nothing to do with the whole bodyguard thing…"

"I'm afraid we're not as innocent as that, Taiga. We're hired by your father to protect you at any costs, and we're not just an ordinary bodyguard. We're supposed to be assassins, contract killers and our duty is to make sure you're stay alive."

"Wha…."

"It seems that there's a spy hiding in US, so your father contacted his old friends in Japan, which is coincidentally happened to be our father, to make sure his son stay alive. Our father used to be your father's bodyguard, and they're more than pleased to take up his wish. Especially after he helped us with our family." Akashi took a sip from his teacup.

"Earlier this afternoon, we received an information about someone suspicious in our school. Even though we interrogated him with all our might, he didn't spill out all his beans, so we figured out there must be something dangerous behind all these. So, I will make this clear. From now on, you will never go out on your own, let alone on nighttime like today. This will be the last time you go out by yourself. Are we clear?"

Akashi stares at him with his own calmness, but behind it Kagami could sense something dangerous oozing from his eyes. He gulped in defeat, there's no way he could object a powerful request like that.

"Yeah… so I'm back with my old life, and here I thought I could have some freedom…"

"You idiot! Of course you won't be free! You're Kagami Tatsuo's son, for fuck's sake! You can't just freely fool around! If you have more than one life, then go ahead, be my guest! I can't believe I have to protect this idiot for the rest of my life!"

"Daiki!" Akashi's firm tone startled him. He could hear the sound of slammed door, while Kagami is not present anymore.

"I know your feeling, Aomine-kun. But you're too harsh. I believe Kagami-kun knows that more than anyone in this room." Even Kuroko thought he's too hard on Kagami. Aomine felt slightly guilty with his words. He didn't mean to… well, he did try to state his mind, but… aaagh! Now his head is full of mess.

"Don't be too harsh on him, Aominecchi~" Kise force a faint smile on his lips, clearly worried with Kagami's condition.

"But it's not my fault that he-"

"Daiki. Should I explain to you how important our master is? Or would you like to repeat the training you did back at middle school?"

"Apologize to him, Aomine-kun." With Kuroko and Akashi stand in unity, his next action is clear.

"I know, dammit. Tch… this is irritating…" he stands up, lazily dragging himself to Kagami's room.

* * *

"Hey… I know you're inside, open the door…"

"No. You'll just annoy me with your shitty mouth. Go die!"

"Hey hey, I'm here to apologize. Be nice will you?"

"Who sent you here to apologize? Was it Kuroko or Akashi?" Somehow Aomine couldn't help but wonder, how can someone with fearful intuition like him could be this stupid and dense? Nature is scary.

"I'm here on my own will, now open the door or I will get in from the window!"

"I locked the window, so you probably should buy a new glass if you want to enter. And I'm not going to clean up your mess!" Really, Kagami? Aomine sighed, never thought he is going to believe his words.

"Just… open the door, will you? I want to see your face, I know I hurt your feeling, so… I'm… sorry, okay?" He rests his forehead on the door, words spoken softly, hoping that he won't have to repeat it again. The sudden movement from the door makes him almost fall on his face, but instead, a big strong grip caught him midway.

"You sure you're a bodyguard? You almost fell face first if I didn't caught you." His sudden contact with Kagami causing his face blush, he stares right into his eyes. Big, red eyes meet blue.

"Waaaah! You- you startled me! Why did you open the door so suddenly?"

"You're the one who begs me to open the door, stupid! Now you're complaining?" Kagami almost ready to slam the door closed, before Aomine reached forward and hold it with his hand.

"No! I mean, yes. Uh… on second thought, no. I- I just want to apologize. And since I did it, why don't you let me in? Ahh! I mean…" Aomine having trouble with forming sentence, while Kagami just stand there, eyes fixed on the other's face.

"You're weird, you know that? Now wait there as I prepare dinner." Kagami walks pass him, only to stop and glances back.

"Uhh… anyway, th…thanks, for saving me and for your apology." His voice as soft as a whisper, while his ears already red. Damn. If Kise or Murasakibara sees him like this, they will definitely tease him.

* * *

Kagami feels like he's in a damn zoo. All his rainbow bodyguards won't let him out of their sight. Even in bathroom. And Akashi even go as far as hiring a platoon of police squad to follow Kagami everywhere. He knows his life is in danger, but…

"Akashi, this is too much…" Kagami sighs, feeling very uncomfortable and his classmate's curious glance is not helping.

"I believe we reached our agreement yesterday, Taiga." Akashi calmly pats the taller boy's shoulder.

"But… I cannot concentrate if they're keep on staring at me like that…"

"It's not like you can concentrate in class before, Kagami-kun…"

"Shut up, Kuroko! How can you stay undisturbed with such crowds?"

"Easy, Kagami-kun. No one really paid enough attention to me." Kagami can feel Kuroko's presence subsides. Damn Kuroko and his invisibility!

"Kagami, this is your lucky item for today. According to Oha-Asa, you're supposed to bring this raccoon statue with you."

"Wha- this is too big, and why did you give it to me? Where did you put it before? And what the hell is Oha-Asa, to begin with?" Kagami showers him with question, while Midorima only pushes his glasses.

"Just take it, it's not like I care about you or anything. If you're dead, it'll be troublesome for us. That's all." Midorima blushes slightly as he put the giant raccoon statue on Kagami's desk.

"And tell me how am I supposed to study with this thing on my desk…"

"Hey~ good luck with your study, ladies. I'll cheer you from here~" Kise already giving the girls in Kagami's class a fanservice. And the teacher is apparently not pleasant with such sight.

"What the hell are you looking at? Ha?" Aomine glares at the literature teacher while Murasakibara keeps on munching his potato chips.

"You're not supposed to be in this class, right?" Slightly frightened, the old teacher try not to enraged 5 gentlemen who aren't supposed to be there, not to mention half a platoon standing on the back of the classroom, while the other half wait outside the room.

"I'm very sorry for the inconvenience, Mr. Harada. But this young man here needs special treatment. We, the student council have agreed to help him." Akashi's gentle and calm tone sounds harmless, but his sharp eyes prove the opposite.

"If the head of student council said so, I understand. Now, let's open page 45…"

As the bell rings, troops of police squad surround Kagami and the other. Whispers and glances accompany them as they walking down to their house.

If Kagami thought he's going to be left alone in his room, he's absolutely wrong. All of them packed inside his room. Even a security guard stands in front of his bathroom door.

* * *

He never felt more exhausted than this whole week. His classmates starting to act suspicious towards him, and that's the least he hopes for now.

"Akashi… can… can we talk?" Kagami fidgeting on his couch, while Akashi casually sips his cup of tea.

"What is it, Taiga?"

"Can you… uhhh… you know, lower your protection a bit? I mean… I don't think my classmates can concentrate. I don't really care about my performance at class, though. But if they're feeling distracted because of me, I…" Akashi smiles at his words.

"But you know it's dangerous to go alone, especially in times like this."

"I-I know… but I have Kuroko in my class, he's one of your men, right? Isn't he strong enough?"

"Of course I am, Kagami-kun. But I may not able to take down those people by myself." Kuroko magically appears beside Kagami.

"WAAH! Where did you come from!"

"I'm already here since the beginning, Kagami-kun." He sips his last drop of vanilla milk shake. Looking as bland as usual.

"Yeah, so, like I said, can't you do something with this? Not trying to object with you or anything, but you guys are even stiffer than my bodyguards back there."

Kagami scratch his head, "You see, even if you're my bodyguard or something, we can be… friends. And the first time we meet, I actually felt a little happy having a lot of people living in the same roof with me. Well, not to a little annoyed by… a certain person…" he glances over Aomine, while the said teenager glares back at him.

"But anyway, for the first time, I finally not alone. I finally have friends So please, Akashi? Can you do something with this? As a… friend?" Kagami looks at Akashi's eyes, almost pleading.

Akashi Seijuuro is a man who cannot be moved by anything. The heir of Akashi group is a strong willed man, even if he's still in his teenager. But this time, he felt his heart squeezed and smashed by Kagami's eyes. He grumbled under his breath as Kagami moving on his couch, restless, waiting for Akashi's final words.

"All right. I will remove the police troops. But, you should never go alone under every circumstance. And I will designate someone who will personally escort you for a whole day. Understood?" Akashi's word is final. He lifts his head, only to find Kagami's face glowing and his other fellow bodyguard look at him with disbelieve.

"Now that's better. Thank you Akashi! I know you're the best~" Kagami's eyes and smile full with pure happiness as he rises from the couch and walking towards the kitchen. Damn, that smile should be banned.

* * *

Hello~! And sorry for the super late post. I was very busy on the summer holiday, and couldn't even touch my laptop for a minute!

Anyway, I'm now back in my old routine, and hopefully the next chapter will be here instantly!

Thank you for reading~ :)


End file.
